


Until I Met You

by SubliminalWriter



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Bisexual Kat Edison, F/F, Mention of Sutton Brady, Oral Sex, Top Adena El-Amin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Kat never enjoyed sex until she met Adena.





	Until I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaela23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaela23/gifts).



It's sad really, so sad, and Kat feels stupid for letting Sutton get in her head. Her eyes closed as the man grunts looking down at her, thrusting into her in short staccato interval, which does nothing for a Kat. She moans here and there, wishing the man finish up soon because she's done. She is done with hookups, pending orgasms, and sexual frustrations beyond her immediate control.

Where? Where were her mind-blowing orgasms, that Sutton apparently boasted about?

Kat’s done with sex.

Nearing his orgasm, he pulls out, shooting his load onto her stomach. This used to turn her on and now it was nothing more than a reminder on why she was no longer achieving what she needed most, making her hostile.

The man smiles and turns to her, but she can not return it for the mere fact that although she had not come, his technique was sloppy from start to finish. The only thing sloppy that Kat loves in bed is sloppy head and he wasn’t even adequate at that. He bit her twice and he talked way too much for her to actually enjoy herself.

Although he was one of many countless men, who could not satisfy her in bed, Kat could not blame all men because she had a few diamonds who treated her right. This man, though, he was not a diamond or any jewel that she would want to stick around.

Kat sits up in his bed, “Yeah I think I'm gonna go home now,” she says wiping his semen off with his sheets.

“You didn’t have fun,” he asks, sitting up as well staring at her.

“You had fun for the both of us. Besides I have work tomorrow and I can't be late,” she replies throwing her shirt on. She throws her braids up into a messy bun, then searches for her heels.

The man faces fall and he nods, “Ah yeah cool, so can we like do this again sometimes,” he questions.

“I'll think about it, Frank,” she says with a shrug of her shoulders, walking toward his front door and opening it.

“It's David,” he calls out, but his name falls on deaf ears as Kat closes the door behind herself.

Jane and Sutton’s were closer than her uptown apartment, so she sets off to stay with the two for the night. What are friends for right?  
~  
When Kat meets Adena, she's intrigued by the multilingual woman. It's no secret that Kat loves women just as much as she loves men, but Adena, well Adena just takes the cake for her. From the moment they met, Kat knew that she just had to learn everything about the lesbian Muslim photographer.

What started out as just sex dreams then transformed into a crush, and now it was so out of her control Kat could not bring herself to actually speak with the woman without blushing a deep scarlet color, but they become friends nonetheless.

When Adena calls her about her breakup with Coco, Kat’s there for her, being the supportive rock she needs. On the inside, though, Kat still jumps for joy because now Adena would see just how perfect the two of them were for each other.   
~  
Now she finds herself being pinned by the other woman, trapped against the wall of her own apartment, looking hopelessly into brown eyes.

“Thanks for coming,” Kat is quick to say, trying to defuse the sexual tension with small talk.

“Oh, I haven't come yet,” Adena replies in a teasing manner, kisses along Kat’s jawline then down the side of her neck until she reaches the pulsing vein of the aroused woman.

Kat smiles at the feeling of Adena's lips, pressed against her now heated skin, which weakens her knees and turns her body into a giddy mess.

“So…” Kat's voice trails off into a moan when her neck is suddenly being sucked on, little nips here and small bites there find her clutching onto the wall as a brace, slowly, but surely, losing the feeling in her legs.

“Can we take this to my bed,” she suggests, chest heaving as Adena stands back, peering at her intensely.

“Lead the way.”

Kat forces the lump in her throat back when Adena begins to undress, pulling off her jacket, throwing it near the couch then the blue hijab she wore.

“I want to be honest,” she says, staring right into Kat’s eyes as she pulls her top off next, showing off her toned stomach much to Kat’s enjoyment.

“I've wanted you for a while now Kat Edison,” she then says, pushing her jeans down her toned legs.

“Oh, really.”

The smirk Kat wears matches, Adena’s, before she takes one step closer to her, prompting Adena to step back until Kat has her a mere few feet away from her bed.

Adena watches Kat's eyes darken in their lustful gaze, eyeing her up and down before biting her lips.

“Well if we're being honest, I want to share something as well,” Kat says.

“Before we met, I haven't had a good orgasm count. All I want to know is will you help me change it,” Kat asked in an amused tone.

“I think we can arrange that.”

“Also, I've never been as wet as I am right now until I met you. Ms. El-Amin what type of blessing is this,” Kat then says, pulling Adena into her for a bruising kiss.

Adena trails her fingers underneath the waistband of Kat sweats, running the tips of her fingers across the wet material of Kats panties.

She gasps, allowing Kat’s tongue to dominate her own tongue, Kat tugging one of her legs up and around her waist.

She feels Kat grind into her, Adena loves this, remembering that night Kat and the trio had gone out and Kat invited her along just to show off her dancing.

Adena struggles for air when Kat suddenly pushes her backward until her back hits the soft duvet of Kat's bed.

“There are so many things I want to do to you,” Kat states, whispering close to her ear while she climbs on top of her.

“Yeah, that would be the case, but not tonight. Tonight you're mine.”

Adena uses her strength to flip Kat onto her back, pulling her toward the edge of the bed, Adena positioning herself on the floor below.

“Adena you don't have to-”

Kat’s voice gets stuck in her throat as Adena eats her out, spreading her legs wider so that she could be as messy as she wanted.

Kat falls back to her elbows, fighting her muscles to keep her head up to watch Adena lick messily at her wetness.

Kat curses for the first time in a long time because the feeling of Adena’s tongue is too much to handle, but she never wanted it to stop.

Adena pulls back to see the mess she has been making, smirking when Kat gives her a confused stare, “Why did you stop,” she questions.

“I wanted to see how worked up I made you,” Adena answers, drawing a thigh onto her shoulder while her eyes peer into now dark brown orbs continuing to work Kat up.

Kat throws her head back as Adena continue to push her toward her orgasm, reaching out to grab ahold of something, anything, clutching onto one of her pillows, bringing it close to bite on it.

Adena stops once more, grabbing the pillow, “Don’t bite the pillow Kat, I want to hear every sound you make,” she says going back to eating her out.

Kat turned on by the way Adena says her name, and just about everything Adena has said so far, begins to shake, pushing the pillow beneath her head.

She grips the side of the pillow, her moans increase in pitch and Adena has locked her legs down to keep from wrapping around her head.

There was something about being pinned down by Adena that made Kat cry out, coming all over Adena, who does not stop licking until she has cleaned Kat up.

Kat body trembles at the small nips here and tongue swipes there until her body finally settles down.

“Wow,” is all Kat manages to say, pulling Adena into her, wrapping her up in her arms.

“I'm so glad I met you.”

“Me too, Kat. Me too.”

 


End file.
